El primer día de clases
by Kida Luna
Summary: Tenía ojos singulares. Peculiares. Hermosos, pensó. Jamás había visto ojos así en nadie más, y probablemente, nunca los encontraría en otra persona. LuteciaVivio.


_**Summary: **__Tenía ojos singulares. Peculiares. Hermosos, pensó. Jamás había visto ojos así en nadie más, y probablemente, nunca los encontraría en otra persona. LuteciaVivio._

_**El primer día de clases**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

Tenía ojos singulares. Peculiares.

Hermosos, pensó.

Jamás había visto ojos así en nadie más, y probablemente, nunca los encontraría en otra persona. ¿Eso era, entonces? ¿Era esa rareza la que llamaba y despertaba tanto su atención?

_¿Por qué?_

Se detuvo allí, contra la pared, moviendo sus zapatitos de charol por inercia mientras sus pupilas admiraban el suelo debajo de ellos. En una mueca reflexiva.

Había algo… algo cálido, bonito. La hacía sentir bien. ¿Qué era?

Unos pasitos resonaron hasta pasar de leves a más fuertes. Y el sonido cesó, apenas unos milímetros lejos de su posición. Alzó la vista.

-"Um…"

Allí estaba. Enfrente suyo, con las manos nerviosas, jugueteando la una con la otra, el rostro cabizbajo y una ligera y apenada sonrisa en sus labios. Y esos ojos.

Esos exóticos y fascinantes ojos causantes de su inquietud. Maravillándola.

-"Um… hola –se atrevió a decir, al fin-. Hola" –repitió con más seguridad.

-"Hola."

Y ella tan sólo ladeó su cabecita, parpadeando. Como si esperase algo más que un simple 'hola' por respuesta. ¿Qué esperaba, entonces?

Se separó de la pared para ponerse derecha, era siquiera unos cuantos centímetros más alta que la niña de los ojos bonitos. De repente, como en un impulso, sacudió la falda color crema de su uniforme –intentando deshacerse del incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambas-.

La más pequeña sonrió.

-"¿Es tu primer día de clases?"

Asintió, sonriendo un poco –pero sólo un poco- ante el gentil tono de su voz.

-"Bienvenida –tomó su mano, sin permiso-, ¡también es mi primer día!" –agregó, en inusitada alegría.

El toque repentino –y hasta atrevido, se atrevió a formular-, por alguna razón, no le desagradó en absoluto. Muy al contrario, le pareció suave.

Cariñoso.

Sonrió –esta vez, un poco más-, la niña de los fascinantes ojos era una niña muy amable y linda. Y pensó, que tal vez, podía acostumbrarse a su forma tan abierta y despreocupada de ser.

-"¿Esa es tu tarjeta? –se asomó, acercándose mucho a la otra- ¿Uh? ¿3° A, eh? –una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ¡Parece que estaremos juntas!"

La vio sacar su propia tarjetilla y mostrársela, acercándose más hacia ella. Esto no le molestó, extrañamente, no le molestó en absoluto su falta de formalidad y su enorme confianza.

La más pequeña colocó un dedo sobre las letrillas azules inscritas en su pedazo de papel.

-"¿Ves? –inquirió, confirmando lo obvio- Es el mismo salón."

Asintió. Dentro de su pecho, se sintió muy alegre. Tenerla como compañera le agradaba, la escuela misma estaba comenzando a agradarle.

No era tan malo y difícil como había imaginado en un principio. Después de todo, jamás había estado en un lugar así, jamás sin la oportunidad de vivir como una niña normal.

Eso, era algo que, sabía muy bien, de igual manera compartía con su otra compañerita.

Dejó caer sus hombros y desvió la mirada, se sintió culpable. Avergonzada.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?" –escuchó su vocecilla llena de preocupación.

Y sus pupilas rojas, en ese instante, se cruzaron con esos ojos bicolores y pintados por leves rayos de tristeza: Uno verde y otro escarlata, asemejando este último el reflejo de los suyos.

Tuvo ganas de negar. Decir que no. Todo estaba bien.

_Mentirosa._

De nuevo, apartó la mirada, como si fuese indigna de verla a los ojos. Y con más razón, cuando por su culpa, la niña a su lado, había pasado un terrible sufrimiento.

Egoístamente, la había entregado para cumplir sus caprichosos deseos.

-"¿Te duele? –tersos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos- Por favor –suplicó-, dime qué te duele… ¡yo haré lo posible por curarte!"

Quiso reír, de ironía, de burla… de tristeza…

_Tú. Tú me dueles. Porque cuando pude ayudarte, yo te lastimé._

Entonces, ¿por qué no hacía ella lo mismo? ¿Por qué esos preciosos ojos la miraban con dulce preocupación?

Porque querían curarte. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad, de verdad eso querían?

_¿Por qué?_

-"Lo siento… -fueron sus segundas palabras, por fin-… lo siento mucho, Vivio."

-"¿Por qué te disculpas?" –el apretón en su mano se hizo mayor.

Y quiso llorar. Porque era un toque delicado y confortante, la expresión en el rostro de la más pequeña era tranquilizadora. Le brindaba seguridad.

Confianza.

Calidez…

-"Yo –bajó el rostro-, te lastimé –sonrió con melancolía-. Y tú me tenías tanto miedo…"

Vio una lágrima romperse contra los azulejos blancos, dejando un punto oscuro en el blanco suelo. Lo recordaba, la faz transfigurada de pánico y temor, el diminuto cuerpo temblando azorado, los gritos infantiles y temblorosos, inseguros de sí mismos.

_Asustados. Eran ojos asustados, llorando en pena._

Más lágrimas cayeron, percibió un leve escozor en sus ojos, pero no le importó. Apretó en un puño su mano libre y cerró sus párpados, intentando escapar de allí. Viajar a otro mundo.

-"Ne, Lutecia-chan –la llamó por primera vez-, vamos a estar juntas."

Dos brazos la rodearon por el cuello y una cara se escondió encima de su hombro, el susurro fue bajo, podía sentir el afecto de cada palabra que iba dirigida hacia ella.

-"Hey, Lu" –la llamó de nuevo-, ¿cuidarás de mí, si algo llega a asustarme?"

Reprimió un sollozo. Lentamente, correspondió el abrazo, como si fuese algo que siempre había necesitado y apenas se diese cuenta de ello.

_Lu, ¿cuidarás de mí?_

Intentó sonreír, dejando escapar débiles gemidos de dolor, ante el tierno apodo de su nombre. La niña, que alguna vez había herido, la estaba llamando.

¿Así se sentía? ¿Cuándo alguien decía tu nombre, como un hechizo manso, para retenerte a su lado?

_Me gusta. Me da ganas de llorar, pero me gusta. _

La sensación nueva y abrumadora, aquélla que sólo había sentido por su madre, tan parecida y diferente esta vez… la hacía feliz. Se permitió abrir sus pupilas rojizas, contemplando levemente dos mochilas tiradas en el piso.

Las tiras entrelazándose, torpemente. Suavemente.

-"Vi –pronunció, intentando imitar el gesto del tierno mote-, ¿juntas, a partir de ahora?" –habló con voz rasposa, entrecortada, dejando salir unos cuantos sollozos.

-"Uhm" –afirmó, pretendiendo calmar su respiración.

La separó con sutileza de ella y recogió ambas mochilas del suelo, ofreciéndole la suya a la otra niña. Sin decir nada, caminaron por el largo pasillo color marfil, donde justo a la derecha se alzaban los árboles de un pequeño jardín antes de ser perdido de su vista, por el muro de lozas de la pared.

_Mi primer día._

Una mano sujetó la suya, otra vez, y tan sólo sonrió. El día de hoy sentía que podía sonreír más, con más facilidad. Más confianza.

_Con verdadero sentimiento._

Pasó la manga del chaleco de su uniforme sobre su ojo izquierdo. Vivio le sonrió, y entonces, después de unos pocos pasos, ambas se detuvieron enfrente del salón.

La más pequeña pareció ponerse nerviosa. Su rostro se contrajo en una graciosa mueca de desafío y vacilación. Y ante su sorpresa, fue su propia mano la que tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Al mismo tiempo, se volteó y miró sus ojos. Brillantes y tímidos.

Se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró unas cuantas palabras rápidamente. Unos segundos después, entraron al salón, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Esta vez, Vivio Takamachi lucía una sonrisa más tranquila y contenta. Aferrada todavía a la mano de Lutecia.

Y, por supuesto, aferrada a la promesa que Lu le había hecho en ese momento.

_Juntas._

Sí, guardaría el recuerdo de ese día, como el primero de los muchos que vendrían. Los atesoraría en su corazón.

Porque Lutecia Alpine, aunque no sabía nada del mundo allá afuera, sabía que había encontrado algo único e invaluable.

Fuesen sus cariñosos ojos, su mano suave o el corazón cálido de Vivio Takamachi. Cumpliría la promesa infantil y significativa que ese día había enlazado con ella.

La más pequeña le contempló, por breves instantes, pensando en que también tenía preciosos ojos. Rojos, como los de su Fate-mama. Y tristes, tímidos pero hermosos.

Fueron hasta delante de la clase y se presentaron, todavía sosteniéndose las manos. Una sonrisa alegre y sin reservas, al lado, otra más apenada y gentil.

El timbre tintineó. El primer día de clases, al fin, había comenzado.

"_Sí. Yo c__uidaré de ti, Vivio, así que ya no tengas miedo, ¿vale?"_

_**Fin.**_

No pude resistirme, no sólo quería escribir de esta parejita sino que de repente sólo me senté a escribir, y ya, la idea salió por sí sola. Otro one-shot (¿qué novedad, no?).

Es el primer fic de MSLN corto que hago, y bueno, si se preguntan, sí. Seguiré escribiendo también de otras parejas, tradicionales o no, creo que todas tienen lo suyo :)

Muchas gracias por su atención. Críticas y comentarios son como siempre bien recibidos. Saludos y que pasen un buen día.

Kida Luna.


End file.
